wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/10
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY. Cień wraca. Nazajutrz rano podniosłem się z głową, ciążącą jak ołów, gdyż pewien byłem, że Jim zjawi się tu wkrótce i dzień ów stanie się dniem wielkich smutków. Co jednak przyniesie to pogodnie zapowiadające się słońce, jakie zmiany zajdą w doli każdego z osobna? To było więcej, niż śmiałem odgadywać w najposępniejszych i najgłębszych chwilach bólu. Pozwólcie mi, że opowiadać będę tak, jak się stawało. Więc przedewszystkiem, — zerwałem się przed wschodem słońca dlatego, iż rozpoczynał się okres przybywania jagniąt i obaj z ojcem mieliśmy z tem mnóstwo pracy. Było jeszcze szaro. Wyszedłem na korytarz i nagle zimny powiew musnął mię po twarzy: drzwi od sieni były na rozcież otwarte. Płynęło przez nie różowawo-popielate światło jutrzni, w głębi, w ogrodzie ciemniała uchylona furtka. Objąłem dom szybkiem spojrzeniem. Drzwi od pokoju Edie i sypialni cudzoziemca również nie były zamknięte. I wtedy, niby mgnieniem błyskawicy, zrozumiałem wszystko, zrozumiałem, co znaczyły owe wczorajsze podarki. To było pożegnanie. Zniknęli oboje. On i — ona. Uchyliłem drzwi jej dziewczęcego pokoiku i przystanąłem na progu. Jak mogła, jak mogła! W tej chwili miałem dla niej w sercu tylko gorycz. Dla obcego, dla cudzoziemca opuściła nas wszystkich bez jednego cieplejszego słówka, bez serdeczniejszego choćby uściśnienia ręki! I on także! Trwożyłem się na myśl samą, co zajdzie, gdy stanie oko w oko z Jim’em. Teraz, zdawało mi się, że chciał niejako uniknąć owego spotkania i rzecz, pomimo wszystko, miała pozory podłości. Czułem się upokorzony, w piersiach wił się ból piekący, w duszy wzbierał gniew głuchy, tem tęższy może, że bezsilny. Zapragnąłem nagle orzeźwić się chłodnem powietrzem i słowa nie mówiąc ojcu o smutnem odkryciu — wybiegłem ku owczarniom, ruchem uspakajać rozpaloną głowę. Dosięgłem wkrótce Corriemuir i tam, ze wzgórzy, niespodzianie ujrzałem raz jeszcze wiotką postać Edie. Stała na wybrzeżu, przy niej rysowała się nienawistna sylwetka de Lapp’a. Wszystka krew spłynęła mi do serca... Zgrabny „cutter” kołysał się spokojnie na szafirowo-szmaragdowych falach, wtem od jednego z boków oderwała się ciemna plama dużej, żaglowej łodzi i wartko płynęła do brzegu. Nie mogłem wykonać żadnego ruchu, zmartwiałemi oczyma wpijałem się tylko w jej postać. W ręku trzymała szal czerwony i poruszała nim rytmicznie, zwolna. Zapewne musiał to być umówiony sygnał. Potem wsiedli oboje do łodzi i jęła zawracać w kierunku okrętu. Dotarli wreszcie, spuszczono drabinkę, podróżni weszli na pokład... Później kotwica podniosła się z posępnym chrzęstem, statek zakołysał się mocniej i zaczął oddalać się na pełne morze. Na pokładzie migotała ciągle czerwona plama szala Edie, de Lapp stał przy naszej drogiej dziewczynie i trzymał jej ręce... Teraz i oni mię dostrzegli, — sylwetka moja ostro musiała się odcinać na jasnem tle nieba. Oboje przyjaźnie potrząsnęli ręką, potem Edie kilkakrotnie wionęła chusteczką, ale przestali wkrótce, gdyż nie otrzymali ode mnie żadnej odpowiedzi. Skrzyżowałem ręce i stałem tak, wyprostowany dumnie, palącym wzrokiem ścigając statek, który porywał mi podstępem wszystko, co kochałem, z zapamiętaniem powtarzając sobie, że już jej niema, że jej nigdy więcej nie zobaczę, że nawet oto „cutter” staje się tylko białą, kwadratową plamą, a teraz ginie w mgłach porannych. Śniadanie było już na stole, kiedy wróciłem do domu, — siedliśmy do niego jak dawniej, — we troje, — tylko bez żadnego apetytu, i z chmarą odmiennych uczuć w duszy. Rodzice już przedtem domyślili się wszystkiego, — ojciec starał się okazać spokój, a nawet chłodną obojętność, matka tylko nie mogła znaleźć dla Edie dość twardych wyrazów. Wprawdzie nigdy nie było głębszego między niemi przywiązania, a choćby nawet szczerej życzliwości, w ostatnich zaś czasach stosunek oziębiał się prawie z dniem każdym. — List tylko zostawił — przypomniał sobie niespodzianie ojciec, ręką wskazując stoliczek i na nim papier, złożony w kilkoro. — Znalazłem go w jego pokoju. Może nam przeczytasz? Poczciwi moi rodzice, jakkolwiek płynnie czytali duże, wyraźne druki, nigdy jakoś nie mogli uporać się z gładszem odcyfrowywaniem „pisanego” i teraz więc nawet nie otworzyli koperty. Adres wypełniony był tem samem pięknem, czytelnem pismem i brzmiał jak następuje: „ h’u”. List zaś przechowuję dziś jeszcze i to, co w tej chwili przepisuję z pożółkłych, zaplamionych kartek: — „Przyjaciele! Nie spodziewałem się opuścić was tak niespodzianie i nagle, rzecz zależała jednak od innej, niż moja, woli. Obowiązek i honor powołują mię w szeregi dawnych towarzyszy. Słowa moje zrozumiecie lepiej, zanim niewiele jeszcze dni upłynie. Zabieram z sobą Edie, ponieważ się zgodziła zostać moją żoną, — kto wie, czy w przyszłych, spokojniejszych czasach, nie ujrzycie nas kiedy w West Inch’u. Tymczasem przyjmijcie choć zapewnienie mojej życzliwości i zechciejcie wierzyć, że nigdy nie zapomnę tych cichych miesięcy, jakie przebyłem pod waszym gościnnym dachem, — wtedy — gdy pozostawał mi zaledwie tydzień życia, gdybym wpadł w moc Sprzymierzonych. Może zaświta dzień, w którym i to także się wyjaśni. Szczerze wam życzliwy c, Pułkownik Woltyżerów Gwardyi i adyutant Jego Cesarskiej Mości, Cesarza Napoleona”. Głos mój stał się chrapliwy i syczący, gdy wymawiałem nienawistne, pod nazwiskiem cudzoziemca, umieszczone słowa. Wiedziałem wprawdzie i domyśliłem się dawno, że ten, któremu u nas przyrzekłem schronienie, musiał być jednym z owych nieustraszonych o których tyle słyszeliśmy wszyscy i którzy krwią własną torowali sobie drogę do wszystkich stolic Europy, z wyjątkiem jednej tylko, — naszej. Londyn ostał się przed ich zaborczem objęciem. Ale nie odgadłbym nigdy, przenigdy, iż człowiek, przebywający pod naszym dachem jest adyutantem owego tytanicznego cesarza, — pułkownikiem jego Gwardyi. — Więc nie nazywa się de Lapp, tylko de Lissac — rzekłem twardo. — A pułkownik, czy inny dygnitarz, niech się cieszy, że będzie daleko, zanim Jim przyjedzie z Edymburga... Stało się — szepnąłem zdławionym głosem, rzuciwszy mimowolne spojrzenie w okno i dostrzegłszy znajomą, barczystą sylwetkę, — ot i oczekiwany. Już otworzył furtkę. Zerwałem się gorączkowo i wybiegłem na spotkanie. W duszy zmagały się tysiące uczuć i dałbym wiele, żeby módz cofnąć tę chwilę, módz zawrócić go do Edymburga. Jim szedł zdyszany, wielkimi krokami i zdala już potrząsał zwitkiem papieru, który trzymał w ręku. Przez mózg mi przemknęło, że to zapewne list od Edie i że wie zatem wszystko. Kiedy się jednak zbliżył, stwierdziłem, że papier był duży, żółtawy, i sztywny, i szeleściał za każdem dotknięciem, a oczy Jim’a błyszczały radością, jak dwa jasne światła. — Wiwat, Jock’u! — zakrzyknął, skręciwszy w aleję, wiodącą już przed próg mieszkania. Gdzie jest Edie?! Gdzie Edie? — Czy zaszło co nowego, przyjacielu? — przerwałem, nie wiedząc jak zacząć. — Gdzie Edie? — powtórzył niecierpliwie. — Co to za papier? — pytałem z bijącem sercem. — Dyplom! Dyplom, Jock’u! Mogę leczyć odkąd zechcę! Doskonale poszło! Ale przedewszystkiem chcę go pokazać Edie. — Co mógłbyś uczynić najlepszego, to już nie myśleć o niej — zacząłem drżącym głosem. Twarz mu się nagle zmieniła, pobladł, i chyba nie zdarzyło mi się więcej widzieć człowieka, na którymby większe wrażenie wywarły — tylko ludzkie słowa. — Co?... Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — wyszeptał po chwili z wysiłkiem. Z rąk wymknął mu się drogocenny papier i wiatr natychmiast uniósł go przez ogrodzenie, zakręcił po piaszczystej drodze i rzucił o krzak ciernistego janowca, gdzie uwiązł i jął się szamotać, — Horscroft nie obejrzał się nawet. Oczyma wżerał się w moje, jakby chciał mię przewiercić, aż do dna, z pod powiek sypały się straszne, nieprzytomne jakieś błyski. — Ona niegodna ciebie — wyrzekłem wreszcie, spuszczając wzrok ku ziemi, gdyż nie mogłem znieść już tego dzikiego spojrzenia. Palce jego wpiły się w moje ramię. — Coś ty uczynił? — ozwał się chrapliwie. — Co to za okrutne żarty? Gdzie jest Edie? — Odjechała z Francuzem, który mieszkał u nas — rzuciłem jednym tchem, z rozpaczą. Od rana myślałem, jak mu to powiedzieć, w jakie słowa przyoblec tę straszną wiadomość, żeby choć trochę złagodzić cios nieunikniony, — zawsze jednak byłem w tych rzeczach niezręczny i teraz więc nie umiałem wywiązać się lepiej. Jęk głuchy, mimowolny, wybiegł z jego warg zbielałych, zwiesił głowę na piersi, potem znów spojrzał na mnie. Nie zapomnę tego wzroku! Oczy jego były na mnie, a przecież czułem, że mię nie widzi, — takie obłędne, bólem oszalałe oczy. Minęło kilka minut, potem zacisnął palce kurczowym, mechanicznym ruchem, potem mu na skronie wystąpiły sine żyły... Nagle zaczerpnął tchu, uczynił ruch, jakby przełykał coś z trudnością, i jął mówić dziwnym, chrapliwym, przyduszonym głosem: — Kiedy... to... zaszło?... — Dziś przed samym świtem — objaśniłem cicho. — Czy... był ślub? — Tak. Oparł się o słupy ganku, jakby miał za chwilę upaść. Ani kropli krwi nie było w jego twarzy. — Nic nie zostawiła dla mnie? — pytał dalej, głucho. — Powiedziała, że jej przebaczysz. — Niechże Bóg potępi moją duszę, jeśli to kiedykolwiek uczynię — rzekł ponuro. — Dokąd wyjechali? — O ile domyślać się możemy, — do Francyi. — Ten... nazywa się de Lapp? — Nie. Prawdziwe nazwisko jego brzmi: Lissac — jest pułkownikiem w gwardyi cesarza Napoleona — odparłem niespokojnie. — Ach! tak! Więc prawdopodobnie zamieszka w Paryżu. W — powtórzył ze strasznym uśmiechem. — Spokoju, Jim’ie! — krzyknąłem, widząc, że jeszcze więcej blednie. — Ojcze, ojcze, brandy przynieś, prędzej! Kolana się pod nim gięły, ale znów nabrał silnym oddechem powietrza i przychodził do siebie, kiedy staruszek nadbiegał z dużą butlą wódki. — Zabierzcie to — szepnął Jim niedosłyszalnym głosem. — Jeden łyk, panie Horscroft — prosił z troskliwością ojciec — jeden łyk tylko, a wrócą dawne siły. Jim porwał flaszkę i cisnął daleko, na drogę. — Zapewne, doskonały trunek dla tych, co pragną zapomnieć! — rzucił twardo. — Ale ja pamiętać. — Boże Wszechmocny, przebacz mu te grzeszne słowa — powiedział mój ojciec z mocą. — A również i to, że o mały włos nie rozbił głowy oficerowi piechoty Jego Królewskiej Mości — dobiegł nas gniewny głos starego majora i pan Elliott ukazał się za ogrodzeniem. — Z ochotą, byłbym wypił lampkę wina po rannej przechadzce — ciągnął wzburzony dalej — ale dostać butelką po uchu! Po tylu latach wiernej służby?! Cóż to się tutaj stało, że stoicie, jakby grabarze na... que diable... na pogrzebie?! Przystąpiłem szybko do rozgniewanego staruszka i półgłosem powiadomiłem go o naszych smutkach. Jim nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca, plecami podparł mocniej słupy ganku i trwał w martwem zapamiętaniu, z brwią ściągniętą i twarzą ziemistą, jak popiół. Major niezmiernie lubił Jim’a, z uwielbieniem odzywał się zawsze o dobroci i piękności Edie, teraz więc, skoro dowiedział się wszystkiego, — oburzenie nie miało prawie granic. — Nie zawiodło mię zatem przeczucie — ozwał się wreszcie. — Od czasu tego zajścia w sygnałowej wieży, ciągle jakoś obawiałem się podobnych rzeczy i nie miałem już chwilki spokoju. Już po tym postępku odrazu poznałbym Francuza! Ci nie mogą przejść obojętnie koło przystojnej kobiety. Ten przynajmniej poślubił i to jest zawsze pociecha. Cóż robić. Na świecie ciągle kołaczą się smutki. Wy swoje będziecie zmuszeni odłożyć na stronę — mówił dalej, a głos jego stał się nagle poważny i dziwnie wzruszony. — Bo nad całą Europą znowu rozgorzała rewolucya i prawdopodobnie na karki nasze spadnie nowych dwadzieścia lat wojny! — Co pan mówi? — przerwałem zdumiony. — Napoleon umknął z Elby! — wybuchnął z uniesieniem stary żołnierz. — Oczywiście zbiegły się do niego wszystkie dawne wojska, a król Ludwik musiał ratować się śpieszną ucieczką. Wiadomości te przywieziono do Berwick dziś rano. — Wielki Boże! — krzyknął ojciec z prawdziwą rozpaczą. — Więc te krwawe dzieje rozpoczną się znowu?! Wieczna wojna?! — Tak, panie — oznajmił major uroczyście. — Myśleliśmy, że Cień ów znikł z nad naszych głów na zawsze, a oto ukazał się znowu. Wellington otrzymał już rozkaz opuszczenia Wiednia i udania się do Niderlandów. Przypuszczają, że cesarz tam przedewszystkiem skieruje swe siły. Zły wiatr powiał nad naszą ziemią, wiatr, który nie wróży nic dobrego. Ja zaś otrzymałem przed chwilą zawiadomienie, iż odkomenderowano mię do 71-go pułku w randze starszego majora. Ostatnie słowa wymówił z widoczną dumą, ja zaś uścisnąłem serdecznie dłoń poczciwego żołnierza, bom wiedział, jak go kosztowała dotychczasowa rola inwalidy, ciężaru społeczeństwa. — W jaknajkrótszym więc czasie muszę odjechać do pułku, a tam, po tamtej stronie morza, będziemy za miesiąc, kto wie, może w Paryżu za drugi... — Na miłość Boską, majorze, zabierz mię pan z sobą! — jęknął nagle Horscroft. — Z ochotą poniosę karabin, jeśli pan mię poprowadzi na spotkanie tego... potępieńca! — Mój chłopcze — rzeki major ze współczuciem — będę dumny, jeśli zechcesz iść pod moje rozkazy. Naturalnie że de Lissac nie odstąpi od Napoleona! — Pan wie jego nazwisko? — podchwyciłem z naiwnem zdumieniem. — To jeden z najlepszych oficerów wojsk francuskich — objaśnił Elliott ze szczerem uznaniem. — Człowiek, znający się na tych rzeczach, rozumie co znaczy tego rodzaju pochwała. Podobno chciano go w swoim czasie mianować marszałkiem, wolał jednak zostać przy boku cesarza. Miałem sposobność widzieć go na dwa dni przed zajściami w Korunii, kiedy wysłano mię w roli parlamentarza, z poleceniem omówienia sprawy naszych rannych. Był wówczas w towarzystwie Soult’a. Tutaj poznałem go natychmiast. — I ja poznam go natychmiast — powtórzył Horscroft twardo, z błędnem spojrzeniem i nieugiętą zaciętością w głosie. Ja tymczasem oczyma duszy ujrzałem nagle swoje przyszłe, niedalekie życie, samotne, monotonne i bezpożyteczne, zakopane w tych milczących piaskach, nawet bez towarzystwa starego wojaka, nawet bez przyjaźni Jim’a. A oni będą szli szparko na spotkanie wroga, będą się narażać na każdą wściekłość nawałnicy. I powziąłem postanowienie szybsze niż olśniewający zygzak błyskawicy. — Jadę z wami, majorze — oznajmiłem stanowczo. — Jock’u! dobiegł mię bolesny szept ojca. Alem nie słyszał tego, a Jim objął mię nagle mocnym, braterskim uściskiem. Z oczu majora sypały się iskry, z tryumfem wyrzucił laskę w powietrze. — Mam dwóch rekrutów! — zawołał radośnie. — Na schwał chłopy, takich trzebaby nam więcej! A więc, przyjaciele, chwili niema do stracenia. Przygotujcie się do drogi, bo ruszymy wieczornym dyliżansem. Ot, co przyniósł jeden dzień tylko, jeden dzień nie dłuższy wcale od innych, a ileż to lat nieraz upłynie bez żadnej w życiu człowieka zmiany, bez zajść gwałtowniejszych, bez wstrząśnień, bez bólów. A ten króciutki okres czasu tyle zażegł smutków! Dwadzieścia cztery godziny podobne do innych, a jednak: De Lissac odpłynął i zabrał nam Edie. Napoleon oswobodzony z Elby. Wybuch europejskiej wojny. Jim Horscroft utracił wszystko, co mogło wiązać go z życiem, szczęście, narzeczoną, ja — widok choćby kochanej dziewczyny, a teraz obaj gorączkowo gotowaliśmy się do odjazdu, obaj szliśmy bić się z Francuzami... Dzień cały minął, niby sen jakiś niejasny i ciężki, aż do chwili, w której z węzełkiem na plecach kierowałem się ku Ayton, by zdążyć na dyliżans i na zakręcie drogi raz jeszcze rzuciłem spojrzenie za siebie, na szary dom moich rodziców i dwie ciemniejące na progu sylwetki. Matka kryła twarz w fałdy swego shetlandzkiego szala, ojciec poruszał wielkim, pasterskim kijem, i trząsł raz po raz ręką, jakby chciał dodać mi odwagi w przededniu nieznanej, może posępnej, przyszłości.